one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos vs. War
Kratos vs. War '''is Season 2 episode 19 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute Melees. '''NOTE: This fight was originally going to happen before the 2018 God of War released. That clearly did not happen. Description War. War never changes... but the faces of it do. What would happen when Kratos from God of War takes on War from Darksiders? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:12) Player 1 moves from Trunks to Uther to Kratos. Player 2 moves from Ragna to War. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? The God of War The Horseman of War Dust settles upon a barren wasteland, nothing visible on it except for a pile of various corpses of humans, demons, and angels alike, along with two standing figures, both representing war itself. (Cue Knight of the Wind (Instrumental); 0:12-0:17) Kratos, bearing the Blades of Chaos, charges forward at his opponent. His opponent, the horseman simply known as War, holds his sword, the Armageddon Blade, in one hand as he charges forward as well. The two approach and swing at each other. Let the battle commence! FIGHT!!! (Knight of the Wind (Instrumental); 0:29-1:09) 60 The two clash before breaking away. Kratos swings the Blades of Chaos into War, getting some good slashes in before coming in close and using gauntlets to punch War away. Kratos throws the blades into War's chest before pulling himself closer and drop kicking War to the ground. War rises with a slash of his huge sword, before slicing again with another swing. This swing knocks Kratos into the air, where War jumps up in pursuit and strikes again, Kratos parrying the attack this time and sticking his blades into War’s stomach before throwing him to the ground. 55 Still sticking in the air, Kratos swings his gauntlets down, which extend with chains into War’s chest, one by one. Kratos drops onto War’s chest, just to be thrown off immediately when War jumps up. Kratos and War continuously clash, with War advancing forward as Kratos recedes back. War takes a huge swing downwards, prompting Kratos to roll to the side and quickly dash through War, knocking him over and getting away. 48 War gets up as Kratos, from a distance, takes out a bow and shoots arrows into War. War shrugs these off as he takes out Mercy, a handgun, and fires, a bullet getting into Kratos’s arm. War fires again, this time prompting Kratos to use a blade to slice the bullet in half as he charges forward. War continues to fire while Kratos continues to slice through the bullets. Kratos gets about 5 feet in front of War and swings his blades in front of him and upwards, knocking War far into the air. 42 Wings spring from kratos’s back as he jumps up towards War. War himself springs up wings as he dodges a swing from Kratos and swings himself. The two slowly descend as they quickly exchange slashes and clashes, Kratos eventually kicking War to the ground. War quickly takes out the Abyssal Chain, allowing him to pull Kratos towards him. As soon as Kratos is near, War slashes Kratos’s wings off. 35 Kratos flips back and lands on his feet before taunting, “Hades awaits!” Kratos then lets out a big slash that sends out a wave that knocks War away. War lands back-first on a pile of two or three human corpses (certainly not enough to break the fall). Kratos rushes forward, but War slams the ground when he’s close enough, summoning several blades around him. Kratos manages to jump over this, however, and spins around in midair, his blades hitting War several times. War manages to grab onto a chain, however, and pulls Kratos closer. 28 War pulls Kratos to the ground and attempts to stab him, but Kratos manages to hold War’s sword off using his blades. Kratos lashes out by pushing the sword back hard enough, War loses his grip of it, causing it to go flying behind him.Kratos kicks War before using a gauntlet to hook punch him across the jaw. Kratos continues to use the gauntlets to punch War again and again, in various different places. Kratos finally uppercuts War, tossing him into midair, before jumping up and spiking War into the ground. 23 Kratos holds his blades above him as he falls before driving them down, intent on stabbing War. War gets up and blocks the attack, however, using his other sword, Chaoseater. War knocks kratos away. 20 (Knight of the Wind instrumental; 4:09-4:29) War remarks, “I hope you realize that I am War itself.” Kratos retorts, “If you really are war… then bow to your god!” Kratos charges forward quicker than War could react and gets a flurry of slashes into War’s chest. Kratos continues as more and more blood spills. Suddenly, War takes out Earthcaller, a mystic horn, and blows in it, forcing Kratos back. 13 War takes out the Crossblade and throws it into Kratos. Kratos, enraged, pulls it out and throws his blades at War. War dodges the blades and proceeds forward, leaping at Kratos and swinging a scythe across Kratos’s chest, leaving a gash. 9'' War takes out Chaoseater and jabs it forward, forcing Kratos to sidestep. ''7 War quickly moves his foot to the side, right onto Kratos’s foot. War then grabs Kratos and knees him. 4'' Kratos quickly stabs War again, but War doesn’t even flinch. ''3 War grabs Kratos by the head and holds him up. 2'' Kratos stabs War in the arm with both blades, to no avail. ''1 War squeezes Kratos’s head into a pulp. K.O.! War throws Kratos’s corpse onto the ground. “You left me no choice. Just keep in mind that I made it as quick as I could.” “And yet, you didn’t do that to your other enemies.” Suddenly, a figure appears behind War: a tall, seemingly human one, with a blue coat and white hair. The figure speaks, “How hypocritical. That’s more what I would expect from humans, rather than something like you.” War responds, “If you wish to challenge me, then so be it.” War rushes at the figure, unbenounced to him to be a certain son of Sparda. Results (Cue Darksiders Theme) This melee's winner is... War!Category:Sony vs THQ themed One Minute Melees Category:God of War vs. Darksiders themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2018